Chosen to Fight
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: The prophecy tells of the chosen one, a young boy at the age of sixteen. No specfific detail was given except the boy would be part demon and part human and that in the dream he has on his 16th birthday, he shall see the fallen angel, Feliciano Vargas, in both angel and demon forms. The chosen one shall be the one to defeat the fallen angel and restore balance. *Rated for violence*


From the day I was born, I was always told that I was special. I was born with with special gifts. I could hear voices in my head. They tell me things, some are good and some are bad. Sometimes, if I close my eyes and there's silence all around me, I can sense souls all around me. There have been times where I have even seen the dead and they tell me about their lives. Where they were born, where they grew up, the friends they had, the hard trials of life they went through, where and how they died. I've told my parents about this and they have different views about my abilities.

My father said I had extraordinary gifts that I should take advantage of but my mother just calls me the un-holiest thing since the devil himself and said that I should either be burned at the stake or be exorcised. I never understood why they had these views on my ability. I guess I was so extraordinary that my mother hated me and my father loved me.

When I first told them of the strange things that were happening to me and they realized that I wasn't a normal human being, Mama's first action was putting my room in the basement. She thinks I'm the spawn of Satan due to my abilities. My room has made me feel like a caged animal and I can't help but think about making my escape from time to time. Papa's first course of action was taking me on walks to the graveyard and making me communicate with the dead when he was allowed to take me out the cage. I never knew why he did this and I never asked because if it is something Papa wants me to do then I will do it. I felt like I was special. Like the only one on the planet with this ability.

When Papa was allowed to take me out of the cage the first time, I asked him to buy me books on communicating and interacting with the dead. He just looked at me and chuckled as he pat my head. He said that no meer author would know half the things I was going through. I remember asking Papa what he meant and he just told me that I had very special gifts that no one would understand and I would learn more about it in due time and that my abilities would only escalate to more things that would scare Mama to death. I had no idea what he meant until today, my 16th birthday.

I had a dream but it was more like a nightmare that felt real. I saw an angel. The angel had chestnut-brown hair with a curl sticking out on the left side and even had big brown eyes. I knew it was a boy angel because of the way the toga was since I could obviously see some of his chest. In the dream, the angel never said anything, he just looked at me with a smile. I tried to coax him into saying something but nothing ever happened.

Next thing I know, the angel started to twitch and I think his smile faded. I asked what was wrong and I got no answer. Soon enough, the beautiful white feathers the angel had started to fall to show bat wings with its own two little fangs sticking out the ends. The angel even had black horns growing out of his head and then let out a scream as our surroundings changed. We were originally surrounded by this white void but then it all crumbled around us.

It was shocking to me. Where we were next was a barren wasteland with the ground cracked up and lava was coming out the ground. There were some volcanoes that were erupting and the sky was a bloody red color. Everything was so dark and scary. It was hot in this place, I remember feeling like I was going to pass out. Before I could the angel had looked back at me but with blood-red eyes filled with a murderous rage that I, unfortunately, was the center of.

I tried to run. I ran as fast as I could but the angel was faster. He chased me to a cliff that was over a sea of fire. I backed away before I could go any further to the cliff but when I turned around I came face-to-face with the angel again. This time, the angel grabbed me by the neck and picked me up holding me in a choke grab.

The angel walked me over to the cliff slowly. I kicked and begged to be let go but my pleas went ignored. At the moment I knew that I couldn't call the angel an angel anymore, this was a demon I was dealing with. The demon let out a sadistic grin and then started to let me go. I shook my head and begged to have my life spared but yet again my plea went ignored.

"So, you're the one the prophecy talked about? You won't stand a chance against me. Ha, I'll see you again~" He said in a sickening tone as he let me go and sent me falling over the cliff. The last thing I saw before I was engulfed in flames was the smile the demon had when I saw him as an angel.

I closed my eyes as I let the flames wrap around me. My skin was burning and yet I felt nothing. Is this what burn victims feel when the flames engulf them? My eyes remained closed and the same thing was happening. I was burning in the sea of fire and I was feeling nothing. This was a dream and yet I felt the demon hurting me in the choke grab and I could feel the flames burning my flesh. I don't know if I can call this a dream anymore.

When I next opened my eyes I was in my room. I have no idea if I'm still in a dream or if I'm awake. I pinch myself to make sure and since it hurt a bit, I was awake in my room. Finally back in reality. I got up to find the door to my cage opened. Do I dare to go out my cage? Slowly, I got up and walked to the door but then I noticed something on the desk in my cage.

It was a note that said: _'Come to the garden, my child. I shall tell you things about your dream- Papa'_ So Papa wants me to go to the garden? Easy enough, besides, that's why my cage must have been left opened. I walked out of my cage with practically nothing to lose.

As said in the note, I went to the garden to find Papa there with a stuffed polar bear in his hand. I took a moment to study Papa for a moment. His blond hair was tied up with his favorite red ribbon and he was wearing his black suit with a violet colored button shirt under it. One thing I will never forget about Papa was the sorrowful look his face held.

"Matthieu, mon fils, do you have any idea why I called brought you here?" I paused for a moment and remembered what the note said.

"You said you were going to tell me something about the dream I had as said in the note you left in my room." Papa nodded and turned away from me.

"Matthieu, the dream you had is meant to be a sign for something. It was a sign of what will happen to you in your future."

"What do you mean?" I asked. If it was a sign, then was it a sign to tell me to beware of all brunette men with huge brown eyes and Italian accents? Papa sighed as he started to continue and then he turned to face me with a sad smile.

"Tell me, what was your dream about?" I took a deep breath as I started to explain what my dream was about. Papa's smile grew a bit and then he was actually smiling with no sadness to back it up.

"You dream... It's you... You're the one who will... Come with me." He took my hand and led me out of the garden only to take me to a part of our home that I have never actually seen before. It looked like some sort of lair.

It was dark and there were books everywhere like what's you'd see in a library. Papa went of one of the many book shelves and scanned around for a book. While he was doing that I took a moment to notice the stuffed bear was on the table. What was Papa thinking when he had this with him?

What caught my eye next was the fireplace. Over the mantle was a painting of three men. One of them was the angel I saw in my dream except, he wasn't evil or anything he was smiling. He was standing in the middle of two other men. One of them were taller than him and he had blond hair and icy blue eyes and yet his face held no expression. The other man was shorter and he had black hair and brown eyes.

I couldn't stop looking at the painting. They were all wearing a toga and they had angel wings. The blond angel had a huge machine gun by his side while the one on the other hand had what I think is a katana drawn out of its hilt and the angel in the middle had a book in his hands. There was a caption under the painting that said, 'The Axis Powers: Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas, Kiku Honda, all excellent angels who perished way too soon.'

I turned back to look at Papa who was still finding whatever he was looking for. I cleared my throat and that had him looking up like a deer caught in headlights or... I hope I said that phrase right.

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me about the men in the painting above the fireplace?" I asked pointing to the painting. Papa smiled then walked over to the painting.

"Three excellent angels. They perished in battle too soon. You see, these three men formed the Axis Powers long before World War II. The blond one was Ludwig Beilschmidt, a German angel who lived in the Kingdom of Prussia back when it was still a country with his brother Gilbert and father Legolas. The one on the other end was Kiku Honda, he was an orphaned Japanese angel raised by a Chinese man who has been long dead for centuries. And the one in the middle is Feliciano Vargas, he was an Italian angel who had an older brother named Lovino and his grandfather was the great war leader of the angels, Romulus.

"They were the founders of an order whose mission was to keep the balances between angels, demons, and humans in check and to destroy any forces of evil that threatened the balance. One day, however, Feliciano turned his back on the Axis Powers and on his friends and family by giving himself to the dark side. Kiku and Ludwig tried to snap their friend out of it but, as it is said in the legend, they ended up getting into a huge fight and Feliciano emerged victorious while Kiku and Ludwig are no longer with us. Ever since then, Feliciano has been a demon living in the pits of Hell, a pawn of the dark war lord, Sathazgo." I was stunned and then I looked to the painting that had the three men Papa described on it. These three were so great but why did Feliciano turn his back on the Axis Powers?

"Papa, just who is Sathazgo?"

"He is a demon war lord and master manipulator. According to a famous rumor people say that he was the one who coaxed Feliciano into turning on his friends by tricking him into eating, drinking, or doing something. Another rumor was that Feliciano gave himself to protect his friends and the ones he defended for a certain reason but no one knows for sure which one was true."

"Are there any more rumors about Ludwig and Kiku?" I asked. I have no idea why I did but I wanted to know.

"Now that you mention it, there is a popular theory about Ludwig and Kiku. They are said to be living together on a mountain in Japan in today's world because after being defeated by Feliciano they banished themselves to the Earth out of shame. The only thing to back up this theory is that their bodies weren't found where they were defeated." With how things sounded from Papa's telling, two questions entered my mind that I couldn't stop myself from answering out loud.

"What does any of this have to do with me? How do you even know so much about this?"

"Calm down. I will answer one at a time. For how I know so much about this, well I lived during these times. I'm a demon Matthieu and have lived for many years. I looked up to the Axis Powers because they were the ones who kept the streets safe for everyone but then the world was plunged to chaos when one left and the other two disappeared.

"And about how this involves you, you're part demon. You're my son and you are also your mother's which makes you a human/demon crossbreed. Your mother knows nothing of this for I have never told her. This has everything to do with you because you, Matthieu, are the chosen one as said in the prophecy."

"What is the prophecy Papa?"

"The prophecy tells of the chosen one, a young boy at the age of sixteen. No specific detail was given except that the boy would be part demon and part human and that in the dream he has on his 16th birthday, he shall see the fallen angel, Feliciano Vargas, in both angel and demon forms. The chosen one shall be the one to defeat the fallen angel and restore balance. And that is you. You are the chosen one." I couldn't believe what I heard. I couldn't believe this. But then I started to think about my ability. My ability to talk with the dead and see them.

"Papa, if this is true then what about my ability? Was it anywhere in the prophecy?"

"Your ability wasn't ever mentioned but when you face off with the fallen angel you can call upon the dead to help you!" I couldn't believe everything I was hearing. Surely none of this was true. This was just a dream, nothing else is real. None of what Papa was telling me was real.

"I can tell this is a lot of information to process but-"

"I don't believe you." I cut him off, "I can't believe every word your saying Papa! I can't be a demon's offspring! I can't be the one a phony prophecy talks about! I'm not the one!"

"Matthieu, I am telling the truth! I know it seems like something made up but all of this is true! You ARE the one who will restore balance between the three species. You can run away from this as much as you want to but eventually you will have to face your destiny."

Before I could reply some sort of light entered the dark room. The light was so blinding to me I had to shut my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again there was a blond man with huge eyebrows and striking green eyes dressed up as some sort of punk and wearing a bandana with the British flag on it. He looked at me with an emotionless face and then looked at my Papa.

"So, is this your boy?" He asked with a British accent. Papa nodded and pulled me into a little side hug.

"Have you come to take him this soon? I would have thought you would at least wait another week."

"Shut it Frog. Time is of the greatest importance and I have to take the boy with me. Now." I looked at the man then back at Papa with confusion playing on my face. Papa looks at me and then hugs me close as he leaves to go do something. Leaving me alone with the British man in a dark library such as this. The man sighed and walked over to me and smiled a little.

"Look, I'm sure with what your father said, you are very confused and a bit angry. But don't worry, you'll be greatly taken care of and by the time this whole fiasco is over you'll be back at here with your father." I wasn't sure what this man meant until Papa came back with a bag packed. He looked like he was about to cry but didn't say a word as he handed me the bag along with the stuffed bear he had. I was very confused but then Papa looked at the man.

"Arthur, could I have a few moments with my son?" Arthur sighed a bit then nodded.

"It is your parental right to have a few last moments with your child. Make it quick, I'm on a tight schedule." Papa pulled me aside and hugged me tight. I slowly hugged back and I could hear my father crying. We pulled away from each other and I looked into Papa's eyes.

"What's going on Papa? Why is that man here?"

"I won't lie to you. You see, when a half-demon turns sixteen, he or she must go to the demon world and learn how to fight and control their powers. I was trying to find you a book about this sort of thing earlier but I can't find it. Oh well, you'll find out more later."

"What about you Papa? Are you and Mama coming with me?"

"Non. You're going with Arthur for a while. Just until all of this blows over." I couldn't believe my ears. I was being separated from my Papa? I started to cry and shake my head.

"No... I don't want to leave Papa! Please don't make me leave!"

"It isn't my call. It's a rule I have to abide by as the parent of a half-demon." Papa then took something out of his pocket. It was a golden heart-shaped necklace with my name carved in it. I took it and put it around my neck with a sad smile.

"With that locket, you'll be able to see what me and your mother are up to so you won't feel homesick. Promise me one thing, you'll keep smiling for me. Okay?"

"Yes Papa." I let out in a shaky voice as I forced a smile on my face.

"Good. Now let's not keep Arthur waiting any longer." We walked back to where we left Arthur and he was looking at the painting of the Axis Powers. He turned back to look at us and smiled at me then placed a hand on my back and led me to a portal he opened up.

We got into the portal and I took one more long look at Papa. I will never forget everything he said to me and I'll never forget the expression on his face. All of a sudden a white light surrounded Arthur and I. We must be traveling now.

My smile started to falter and soon tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I was going to who knows where with a strange man I barely even know. Papa told me to keep smiling but how can I smile? I may never get to see my family again. Arthur must have sensed how I was feeling and he pulled me into a hug.

"I know it's hard but you must be strong. Remember, when this whole fiasco is over, you'll back back at home." Home... That's where I wanted to be right now. Safely locked in my cage knowing everything was alright.

The portal started to dematerialize around us as we start to see normal looking people walk around us. I knew these were demons because some of them had horns and wings. Arthur ushers me to this place called the 'Half-Blood Center.' When we got inside there was a woman working at the front desk. She had brown hair and brown eyes and she also had a tan. Her name tag said Michelle which I guessed to be her name. She looked up and gave us a warm smile.

"Hello Arthur! Who have you brung here today?"

"Greetings Michelle. This young man here is Matthew Bonnefroy, son of Francis Bonnefroy." Michelle looked at me then started to type away at her computer.

"Okay, I have here a Matthew Bonnefroy. Happy sweet 16th kid. Why don't you two have a seat and I'll phone the boss that you've arrived." Arthur and I went to a pair of opened chairs. He got one of the magazines off the table while I started to play with the bear Papa gave me. I'm not a little kid anymore but it's something else that I have to remember him by. I sighed as time went by very slowly and I looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, what's going on?" He looked up from his magazine and turned to face me.

"Well you see, when I have to go and pick up a 16-year old half-blood I always bring them here and then my boss decides where they live for the duration of their training for weapons and powers. They either live with a family who signed up to house teens like you or you'd be sent to a facility that both houses half-demons and teaches them to control their powers."

"Did you sign up to house teens like me?"

"It was the first thing my wife made me do when I got this job." Wife? I guess he must be married. I was about to ask what his wife was like when a voice over a P.A. system sounded.

"Arthur Kirkland, you may come to my office at the moment and leave the boy in the waiting room." Arthur sighed and got up.

"Well looks like I got to go. Stay here and don't leave with anyone. Understood?" I nodded and stayed in my seat as Arthur walked away. To tell the truth, I was nervous. I would be staying with people I don't even know.

Arthur came out about an hour later. He looked at me and then smiled as he took my bag and motioned for me to follow him. I didn't say anything because I thought that we were on our way to my temporary place of residence. We got to a house that was made out of wood and bricks.

Walking inside with him, I could smell something wonderful. Arthur led me to the kitchen where there was a woman in a light blue nightgown and matching slippers with her blond hair in a bun standing near a stove.

"Ahem." Arthur cleared his throat. The woman turned around and she had blue eyes. This woman... She looks like Papa! Well, at least a female version of him. She smiled at us and turned the stove off for a moment to kiss Arthur.

"Bonjour mon amour~ Did you have a busy day?" Arthur shook his head.

"No not really love. But this young man here is Matthew Bonnefroy and he's going to be staying with us for a while." The woman looked at me and squealed and pinched my cheeks.

"Aren't you just the most adorable thing ever! Let's get you situated in your room and Arthur, do NOT touch any of the food." She said as she led me out of the room and up the stairs to a guest bedroom. The room was colored red and a twin bed was placed in the middle of the room and on the side next to a window was a dresser. There was a door on the other side which I think leads to a bathroom.

"So, do you like it?" I turned around and nodded with a smile.

"Good, now when you are finished unpacking you come down for breakfast. There is another member of this house you have to meet." And just like that she left. I started to unpack my things and I look at the bear I put on my bed. What a stupid animal.

After I'm done unpacking I head downstairs to join then for food when I see a girl sitting down at the table. She has the same hair color as me and she even has the same eyes as me and she even wears glasses. She looked like me but as a girl.

The woman giggled and set my plate down.

"Matthieu, that is our daughter, Madeline but you can call her Maddie for short. And forgive me for being rude and not saying my name! My name is Francine and you already know Arthur." I quietly laughed and started to eat my pancakes. These tasted like something Papa would make. Maybe I'll like it here. The sooner I'm out, the sooner I'll be back home.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Two things uploaded in one day? I scare myself sometimes. Anyways, if anyone remembers from my authors note in Bringing Papa Home about me mentioning a new fanfic then this is what I was talking about! I'm sorry if this didn't make enough sense or sucked but i never wrote something like this before and this is my first time ever writing anything involving Nyotalia, I hope I did a good job, considering this is the first chapter. So if you liked then please remember to review, favorite, or follow. This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
